Cosmo and Wanda's Child
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Though not my first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic to be written, it is the first to be posted on FFN! I'm finally posting FOP fanfiction on this site as I've been meaning to do. Anyway, this is a story about Cosmo and Wanda having a son. I wrote this back in 2002 when I was 16 and before Fairly Odd Baby came out. Notice: Will include Female Fairy Pregnancy. See Author's notes for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmo and Wanda's Child**

 **Author's Note:** This was a Fairly Odd Parents fanfic I wrote back in June 2002 when I was 16 years old and it unfortunately disappeared out of existence and so did the website this was on, which was Nickdisk, back when it was emeraldDOTbbboyDOTnet/nickdisk. So I'm rewriting this story, but it will be a little different than how I wrote it in 2002 and hopefully better now that I'm older and wiser. There's also going to be an O.C. character in this story that I made up when I first wrote this story.

I do not own Fairly Odd Parents, Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. This is also a self-insert fanfic.

I may change the characters' personalities a little, for example, making Cosmo a little more mature and less of a, well, wacko. Also heads-up. female fairy pregnancy is featured in this fanfic. More on that later but I thought I'd warn you now.

 **The Story**

 **Chapter 1**

I was living next door to the Turners, and they seemed to be very good neighbors. I was also Timmy's new babysitter and Timmy really liked me, his parents like me too, they're very nice people.

One day, Cosmo and Wanda decided to temporarily move back to Fairy World. They were, however, planning to take Timmy with them, they would still be his fairies. Cosmo and Wanda told me about this. I wanted to go too but wasn't sure they'd invite me, I didn't even ask. What I didn't expect was to have Cosmo and Wanda come to me and ask me this question:

"Hey William!" said Cosmo.

"Want to come to Fairy World with us?" asked Wanda.

At first I was speechless. Cosmo and Wanda just asked me if I wanted to go to Fairy World with them and Timmy!

"We want you to come with us," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "we don't want to leave you here, and we love you so much, and you'll love Fairy World, it's beautiful there!"

I was still at a loss for words.

Then Timmy said to me, "Well, wanna come?"

Finally I said with excitement "DO I EVER!"

Everyone was excited.

"I never thought you'd ask me to come with you," I said. "I mean I wanted to come but I figured this was private and a family thing only."

"This trip wouldn't be as much fun without you," said Cosmo.

"And we didn't want to leave you out," said Wanda.

"And you're one of our best friends," said Timmy. "In fact, you're practically a member of our family!"

"Oh thanks!" I said. "I cannot wait!"

 **Author's Note:** Back when I first wrote this fanfic, I didn't divide it into chapters, it was one whole big fanfic. But now I'm going to divide it into chapters. There also wasn't as much dialogue when I wrote this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day had come to leave earth and move to Fairy World with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. I had my things packed and Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves, Timmy, and me all to Fairy World. When there, we were poofed in front of an apartment building that was several stories high. There were other apartment buildings in the area, all made of dark red bricks, looking almost like the midwest and the east coast, I was born the midwest, in the state of Indiana.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and I went into one of the buildings and immediately moved in. I decided though to live in a separate apartment than Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo.

"Are you sure about that, William?" Cosmo asked me."We don't mind having you live in with us."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "don't you want to live with us?"

"I do appreciate the offer," I said, "but I don't really mind living by myself and I hate to impose and be a burden on you."

"You won't be burden at all," Wanda told me.

"It's okay," I said, "I'll be all right. Besides I'm more comfortable living alone, it's quieter.

I went on to say, "And I'll be living next door!"

"Okay," says Wanda, "suite yourself."

Later that evening, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and I went to Golden Corral for dinner.

"You sure do have quite an appetite," commented Wanda.

"I sure do!" I say. "I love a lot of what this place serves! They have so much great food that I try to get one of almost everything, at least the food I like, like the chicken, dressing, and pizza."

"I like the pizza and cake and cookies best!" said Timmy And the macaroni and cheese."

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "as you know, likes to eat too!"

"I see," I said. "We both sure love to eat. And with my very fast metabolism, which explains why I'm always so thin even after a big meal, I can eat as much as I want, at least until I eventually get full!"

"Too bad I can't do that," said Timmy. "I can only eat so much!"

"I can't eat that much either," said Wanda.

We enjoyed ourselves and I stuffed myself full, well we all did.

"Where you put it all," Wanda said to me, "I'll never know, unlike Cosmo."

It's because she's been with Cosmo way longer than she's been with Timmy and especially me.

"People have been commenting that it goes down through my legs!" I said. "Nope, it goes where everyone else's food goes."

Everyone laughed and we went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One afternoon, Cosmo and Wanda went out and had me come over and babysit Timmy, which I had the pleasure of doing! Cosmo and Wanda were going out to dinner and a movie.

"We'll be back in a few hours," said Wanda. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Ready darling?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"Ready when you are, Puddin'," Wanda answered Cosmo.

Cosmo and Wanda went on their way and it was just me and Timmy.

We did have some snacks and watch TV. One of the things we watched was Crash Nebula, one of Timmy's favorite shows. We also read Crimson Chin comic books so that watching TV wasn't the only thing we did.

A few hours later, Wanda and Cosmo came back. The apartment was a bit messy but Timmy and I cleaned it up and Cosmo and Wanda weren't mad at us.

"Did you enjoy yourselves," I asked.

"We sure did!" said Cosmo.

"It was one of the best times of my life!" said Wanda.

"Mine too!" said Cosmo.

"Sounded like you guys had a really great time!" I said.

"I'll say," said Timmy.

"Well, I guess I better go back home now," I said, getting ready to leave Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo.

But just as I started to leave, Wanda stopped me with a, "Wait, William."

She then asked me, "Can you take Timmy with you?"

"You mean I get to spend more time with Timmy?!" I asked.

"You sure do!" Cosmo said. "In fact, why don't you take him for the night? Have a sleep-over!"

"I'd love that!" I said.

"Me too!" said Timmy.

"That's a great idea!" I said. "I was having so much fun with Timmy and didn't really want to leave him!"

"Well," said Wanda, "your night isn't over yet!"

"Neither is your baby-sitting!" said Cosmo."

"So go on you too," said Wanda, have fun and be good boys now!"

"We will" I said.

"We sure will!" said Timmy.

"So, Timmy," I said to him as I crouched down and put my hands on my knees, "Ready to go out and have more fun?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Timmy said. "I'm very ready!"

So Timmy and I left Cosmo and Wanda's apartment for the night. Timmy and I said by as we left. But we didn't go back to my apartment.

"Well Timmy," I said, "Cosmo and Wanda had their night out. Now it's out turn to have a night out!"

"You said it!" Timmy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note:** There is no dialogue in this chapter.

The first place Timmy and I went was Chuck-E-Cheese's. I've never been there before and I'm not sure if Timmy has ever been there himself, but it was going to be quiet an experience. Timmy and I ordered and ate lots of pizza. He preferred only pepperoni and I don't blame him. but I wanted more, one pizza I got supreme pizza, or as some places call it, "the works." Like at Golden Corral, we ate until we were full and even took some pizza with us to go.

We didn't leave Chuck-E-Cheese's right away though. We stayed and played some of the games there. We even played in the ball pit, sure I was older than 10 years old but I didn't care. Timmy also had fun too and wasn't too cool to play in the ball pit. We were joined by some other kids.

Our fun didn't end there, we went to a mall. Although we played the games at Chuck-E-Cheese's, it didn't stop us from playing in the arcade in the mall. After that we went to the mall theater and watched a movie, which happened to be about Crash Nebula. I think Timmy was having the night of his life, one reason was because of Crash Nebula, and now I treat him to a movie about CN!

We did other things at the mall, including buy ice cream. We ate so much that night. We did walk through the mall and did go into different shops including the toy stores and the books stores.

After we left the mall, we decided to call it a night and we went back to my apartment, where Timmy spent the night.

This was one of the best nights of my life and Timmy's too!

 **Author's Note** : This chapter was based on at least one great night in my life. This was before I moved to Tucson, though we were living in Arizona, also before I ever watched Fairly Odd Parents. But one afternoon when I was 15, my family drove to Tucson to pick up my great grandmother and a few others visiting from my hometown, Gary, Indiana, at the train station, but their train wouldn't come for a few hours, not until like after midnight or close to midnight. But anyway we rented a car from the Tucson International Airport for our visitors. As we traveled through Tucson, we passed by a Shakey's Pizza Parlor but didn't eat there, went to the train station but not to pick up our guests, then we went to northwest Tucson, first to Olive Garden, and then to the Tucson Mall, one of my most favorite malls in the world and one of my most favorite places in Tucson. Then we came back downtown and went to the station and picked up my great grandmother and others who came. We did stay up way past our bedtime that night and I was hearing train horns, but the only train I remember seeing is the one our guests came on, the Sunset Limited Train no 1. It was a great night but we didn't get back home and to bed until an hour or two before we had to get up for school!

What also made my night great was seeing railroad crossings. I thought of putting trains in this fanfic but I decided against it and wanted to leave some of this fanfic the way my original fanfic was.

I've never been to Chuck-E-Cheese's before in my life, not when I was 15 and still not up to this day. But that's okay, I know this sounds crazy but I don't think I was all that interested in going although I was a kid. I'm not sure why I decided to include it in my original fanfic, guess I decided to try something new and something random. But I have eaten at Shakey's Pizza Parlor (my last time eating there was when I was 12 and in Merrilville (or what is now Hobart,) Indiana. That Shakey's has closed unfortunately and so did the one in Tucson, and I never got to eat there and had been wanting to but it was probably closed too when we first learned about it.

There's plenty of excitement ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note:** Wanda is pregnant in this chapter.

Several months have gone by and when I saw Wanda, her stomach was bigger. She was months pregnant and her baby was due and it was only a matter of time before she and Cosmo would have their first child, and Timmy would have his fairy god-sibling. We've been watching Wanda over the months and she's gone through some things including sickness and she'd gotten bigger. She hasn't been too difficult to deal with. Cosmo, Timmy, and I, when I would come over to visit, would take care of her.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born," said Wanda.

"Oh neither can I," said Cosmo.

"Wonder what it'll look like when it's born," said Timmy.

"I cannot wait to find out either," I said. "Wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"We don't know yet," said Wanda. "I mean they did the ultra-sound but we still can't figure out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the day then," I said. "That's okay, I think I'll take it as a surprise."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "I agree."

"So even if you should find out," I said, "please don't tell me."

"Okay," said Cosmo and Wanda in unison.

We were anxious to see this baby, although Wanda was a bit nervous because she was going to be the one having this baby. Cosmo had to get ready to be a father so he's not without his apprehensions and anxieties.

One evening not much later, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and I went out to a community gathering we were invited to. There were many fairies there, a lot of whom were our neighbors, and some had human children with them. Not too long after we arrived, Cosmo and I went straight for the food. Well first I went and washed my hands and suggested Cosmo did the same. Timmy and Wanda decided to wash their hands too. Cosmo and I ate more than Timmy and Wanda did.

There was music and a DJ so after we finished eating, we decided to dancing. Even Wanda decided to do some dancing but tried to take it easy due to her pregnancy. Sometimes she danced with Cosmo, who had to try to take it easy on her, sometimes she danced with Timmy but not as much as with Cosmo, and sometimes she danced by herself.

But about thirty minutes after we started dancing and while Wanda was dancing without holding anyone's hand, she stopped and felt pain in her stomach. Eventually Timmy, Cosmo, and I looked at her and then stopped when we saw that she stopped and she began putting her hands on her stomach and slowly started crouching down and laying down. Cosmo, Timmy, and I ran over to her.

"Honey," said Cosmo, "are you all right?"

"I'm feeling the contraptions in my stomach..." said Wanda.

"It was probably just something you ate," I interrupted and said almost oblivious to what was going on.

"William," said Timmy, "she said 'contraption.' She can't have swallowed her baby!"

"Oh, that's right," I said, "duh!"

I slapped my forhead for being so stupid and I wasn't trying to joke.

Wanda then said "I really think it's time!"

Then it finally fully sunk into me that Wanda was in labor and later than it did Timmy and Cosmo.

"Okay Wanda," I said, "try to stay calm, we're gonna get you to the hospital."

"I'll go get the car," said Cosmo. "William you stay here and guard Wanda, Timmy come with me."

Timmy and Cosmo run out to bring the car closer so that way Wanda wouldn't have to make such a long trip. Then Cosmo and Timmy come back.

"Okay guys, we're ready," said Timmy.

"Let's get Wanda to the hospital now!" said Cosmo.

First Timmy and Cosmo walk Wanda some of the way to the car. Then I decide to carry her the rest of the way. We got her into the car and Cosmo drove us to a hospital. When there, we get Wanda out and with the help of the fairy-hospital staff, she was put on a stretcher and wheeled to the room. Timmy, Cosmo and I accompanied Wanda but Timmy and I were only allowed to go so far. The staff told me and Timmy to wait in the waiting room, only Cosmo could go in with Wanda, well, he had to.

The minutes went by as Timmy and I were waiting for the okay to see Wanda.

"I sure hope Wanda's okay," said Timmy.

"I'm sure she is," I said.

"I'm also hoping Cosmo is okay," Timmy said, "I mean this is their first child, they are going to be first-time parents!"

"Yeah," I said, "I sure hope Cosmo is handling this well."

I went on to say, "I'm also hoping the baby will make it."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "me too!"

About an hour later, a staff member comes to me and Timmy and tell us that Wanda is all right and the birth was successful. Timmy and I started to get excited and we figured right then and there that the baby was born and well. The staff member invited us to come into Wanda's room where she, Cosmo, and their newborn baby were waiting. I didn't know how Timmy was feeling and what he was thinking but I was getting increasing anxious to see the new baby!

Once we stepped into the room, we saw Wanda still sitting in her bed, Cosmo floating by her side, and the new baby, held in Wanda's hands.

"Hey" said Timmy, "the baby looks a lot like me!"

"That was our reaction too!" said Wanda.

"Whoa," I said, "he sure does!"

The baby looked like Timmy, except had green eyes and red hair.

Then I went, "Wait, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Shall we tell them together," asked Cosmo.

"Yes," said Wanda, "we should."

Then in unison, Cosmo and Wanda answer "It's a boy!"

Timmy and I were really excited, although we would have still been excited if it was a girl but we were very happy it was a boy.

"What's his name?" asked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at the baby and looked at each other.

"Well," said Wanda, "we haven't come up with a name yet."

"No we haven't," said Cosmo.

Then Wanda comes up with an idea.

"Why don't you two come up with a name," she said to me and Timmy. Then to Cosmo, "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "that's a good idea."

So now it's on me and Timmy to come up with a name for the baby. I thought of a name but wasn't sure if Timmy would agree with it.

Then Timmy spoke up and said "How about 'Tommy?'"

I gasped, not in horror but in amazement.

"What," said Timmy, "you don't like that name?"

"No it's not that," I said. "Actually, that's the name I was thinking of!"

"Really?!" Timmy said. "Wow, that's amazing! We were both thinking the same thing!"

"We sure were," I said to Timmy.

Then to Wanda and Cosmo I said, "so how about Tommy?"

"I like the name," said Wanda.

"So do I!" said Cosmo. "But does the baby?"

Wanda then said to the baby, "Do you want to be called 'Tommy?'"

The baby looks at Wanda with a neutral face. And then smiled and made a happy sound.

"I think that's a yes," said Cosmo.

"I would say so too," said Wanda. "So 'Tommy' it is."

Then looking at her baby, she said to him, "You are now Tommy Fairywinkle-Cosma."

Tommy the new baby makes another happy sound.

We were all happy to see the new baby!

 **Author's Note:** The baby was not a roly-poly like Poof is or like any fairy baby was, he's more normal-bodied, just smaller than Wanda and Cosmo. Mind you, this was written back in 2002 way before we knew the truth about fairy babies.


End file.
